


We All Have To Break A Heart At Some Point, It's Called Living.

by larksinly



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larksinly/pseuds/larksinly
Summary: Breaking hearts.Something Ryan Ross knew too well, and something Brendon Urie knew nothing of.Besides, we all have to break a heart at some point. It's called living.





	We All Have To Break A Heart At Some Point, It's Called Living.

**Author's Note:**

> The one-shot has been sitting in my notes for god knows how long.
> 
> I figured since I've been just hovering around (and I actually have suitable content to post now) that I'd post this.
> 
> After this is posted, I can only promise very random updates to my other Ryden fic, and maybe some random one-shots here and there.
> 
> This is all due to anxiety and such, and hopefully I'll get pulled out of my suffocating mood swing soon enough to get back to writing.
> 
> 'Cause sometimes writing songs just isn't enough. ;)
> 
> Thank you all.
> 
> Don't drown.
> 
> <3 Breadstick

Brendon couldn't help it. What more to do, rather than cry? Crying wasn't very manly, he knew, but no one was around. No one was around to hear the steady cries let out by the man, and he doubted anyone would care if they were to hear.

Ryan knew it wasn't smart. He still did it anyways. Besides, no one wanted constant nagging by another to be something they weren't. Ryan enjoyed writing, and he enjoyed music, but what was the reason if he couldn't play the way he wanted to?

Brendon only cried in truly horrid situations. He felt this counted as one. Having your trust betrayed doesn't help a man feel like everything was dandy. No, it made any man or woman feel horrid.

Ryan heard steady sobs coming from his recently abandoned dressing room. He tried hard not to think too much about it. He clutched his backpack strap and the hand of his lover he was holding tighter. No one deserves this. But Ryan didn't care at that point, he'd rather walk away from the problem he created than make it worse.

Brendon knew he wasn't coming back. He tried to convince himself the man would, but when he saw him walk down the hall holding the hand of his newfound lover, he knew all hope was lost. Brendon could see no reaction come from the man walking past the slightly opened dressing room door.

Ryan returned home. He cried. His lover was long gone, and no one could hear him. He eventually finished crying, and he crawled into his bed, knowing he'd never again wake up next to the beautiful brunette he came to love.


End file.
